Wolfblood- Jatei fanfiction
by Fanfic.Worm223
Summary: Wolfblood drama featuring lots of Jatei fluffiness . Selina, TJ, Emilia, Jana and Matei. Enjoy! Please leave reviews so I know what you think
1. chapter 1

**Btw guys in my story Emilia is a city wolf just so the ur not confused to why she is here**

Jana POV

'NO!!!!' I screamed as the guards walked away leaving me and my pack trapped in a small cage in secrete underground room. If help was coming it wouldn't come soon. I kicked the bars angrily, I couldn't believe they did that. I looked around the small cage staring at the angry faces of my pack. TJ, Emilia, Selina, Matei. Wait...I couldn't see matei. 'Matei?' I said, it was dark in the cage so I could hardly see anything. TJ whipped out his iPhone and turned the flash light on. As soon as I saw Matei me and the rest of my pack ran to him anxiously. He was hugging his knees to his chest and his head was buried in his knees, as if doing so but pull him out of the reality he was living. As I sat next to him I realised he was breathing faster then he normally should, and his heart rate was easily the fasted in the room. 'Matei? What's the matter' Emilia said quietly. 'I hate cages...' Matei whispered 'Too small... too crowed...' Shit. I forgot Matei was claustrophobic, I led the others to the back of the cage. It wasn't that far away but hopefully I would make Matei feel abit better. 'Matei, your okay, where okay, your fine nothing can hurt you while I'm here, I won't let them hurt you, im your Alfa, and your girlfriend and I'll protect you against anything.' I put my hand on his knee in a hope to comfort him.

Matei POV

As Jana put her hand on my knee I felt comforted and safe. I began to believe we where going to get out of here. Suddenly I could smell someone, no. Not someone...something. Then I heard alarms ringing above us, fire!!! I thought. My mind then went back to that dreaded night in our family home...

 _I was downstairs reading when alarms starting ringing around the house. I ran upstairs to see my fathers study and my parents room covered in smoke, I ran in, my eyes blazing with worry and fear. Through the smoke I could see my parents lying there, there chest not moving. Crying, I ran to my sisters bedroom. When I got there I saw that it was half engulfed in bright flames. I ran to the other end, the fire burning my back and arms, Emilia was lying there unconscious from the fumes. With no hesitation a grabbed her and jumped out the window landing painfully on my leg. I cried out in anguish, looking up I saw a fire engine pulling up. My eyes began to close as I heard an ambulance pulling up and a man talking to me. 'Hello? Boy? Try and stay awake for me yeah?'_

 _'Please...help my sister.' I said weekly before letting darkness take over me_

Emilia POV

I saw the exact moment Matei was thrown into a panic attack. Jana quickly stood up terrified at what was happening to him, I ran forward pushing Jana out of the way. 'W-what's happening to him?' She said clutching onto to TJ's arm. 'Panic attack.' I said not taking my eyes of Matei who was hyperventilating and blindly clutching at my arm. 'After the fire... he used to get them, they haven't happened in a while... but with the alarms going off...' I trailed off knowing there was nothing I could do except wait for the flashback to end.

Matei POV

I came crashing back down to earth, alarms where still sounding and Emilia was staring a me. Her face broke into a smile 'You okay now?' She asked rubbing my leg. I drew in a shaky breath before answering 'I-I think so...' I looked around see my all the worried faces looking at me. Still, I was scared though, the fire was above us, it wouldn't comes down...would it???

 **Hello!!!! So after long consideration I decided to write a Jatei FanFiction!!!!*Party music plays* Firstly feedback and votes are welcome, also if anyone wants any person to get hurt or targeted by them particularly, do comment down below. Not promising any days to upload but I am on my half term holiday at the mo so I'll try and update daily but after next week we'll just have to see. Thanks for taking the time to read and see ya tomorrow hopefully!!! Byeeeee**

 **Han xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Matei POV

I'm not sure how long we've been in this cage, the alarms are still going off above us. We're in quite a remote place somewhere in the country so I'd be surprised if anyone came to help at all. I just sat in the corner hugging my knees to my chest whilst Jana and Emilia comforted me. Suddenly I noticed bright red and orange flames coming down the stairs towards us. "Er...guys...the fire...coming down the stairs..." I said breathlessly, trying to stand up. But my legs were shaking and still numb after hyperventilating. Everyone's eyes turned yellow and they all ran to the back of the cage, trying to get as far from the fire as possible. Smoke was swirling around us, I could hardly see in front of me. "Everyone turn to wolf form and dig your way out, the back walls made of mud!!" I started hyperventilating in the corner of the room not having enough energy to wolf out, my legs and arms where tingling from too much oxygen but there was nothing I could do now. I was too far gone into panic...

I couldn't breathe

TJ POV

We started digging for our lives, together me made this giant hole big enough for a human to fit through. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the outline of Matei slumped against the wall. I changed back in to human form and ran over to him. Cautiously I shook his shoulder, hoping his eyes would open. Damn I thought. The fire was nearly at the cage now, inches away from me and Matei. I pulled him o the back of the cage and got Jana attention. "He's past out!!!!" Jana just stared at him in horror. "I have a plan, change to wolf form and we'll go out the tunnel first and drag him along, where stronger in wolf form and the tunnel is big enough for a human to get through. "Okay." I agreed. Immediately we changed and begun to drag Matei out of the tunnel.

Selina POV

"Emilia GO! Get in front of me!" We bounded up the hole and finally we got o the surface. Me and Emilia breathed in fresh air and sad down on the grass. Then I noticed Jana and TJ where crouched by Matei, Jana was stroking his hair and TJ had taken off his coat and put it around him. I nudged Emilia. "What?" She asked. I nodded in th direction of Matei and her eyes went wide with worry. "MATEI!!!" She screamed as she dropped down beside him, her eyes filled with tears. "Is he...?" She said looking at Jana. Jana smiled and took her hand "He just past out from lack of oxygen but he's okay, he's still breathing and he will wake up in a couple of minutes.

Matei POV

~a couple of minutes later~

My eyes where so heavy, I could barely open them. But I could her my sister crying, so wish all my energy I slowly opened them. Everything is so blurry, but I could make out four people standing around me. I smiled up at them before feeling a horrible pain on my back. My eyes filled with tears as my back began to throb. "Matei?! Matei what's wrong?" Jana said grabbing my a hand for comfort. "M-m-m-my b-back" I stuttered, trying not the scream out load from the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as the other rolled me over and took off my shirt.

No one POV

The pack gasped as they all saw the horrific burn marks on his back. They where red and raw and looked extremely painful.

Emilia POV

I grabbed Matei's hand has he began to whimper from the pain. "It's okay, it's okay." I whispered soothingly "you'll be fine, you be running around again in no time at all." I looked around, realising that I didn't now where we actually where we where. The building was still on fire behind us, I couldn't imagine anyone still being alive from that.

"Guys..." I began "how are we going to get home?" I asked worryingly. No one said anything, they all just stared blankly at each other. I took a deep breathe in, knowing tat we could be here for a while...

 **Hello!!! Hope you really enjoyed this chapter!! I promise in the next the chapter the focus won't all be around Matei and it will be around the others. Feedback and votes are gratefully welcomed and I hope you all enjoyed the most recent episode of Woldblood!!! Bye for now!**

 **Han xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Jana POV

Great. Fantastic. Perfect. We where STUCK in the middle of NOWHERE, who home way of getting home. Perfect. Fantastic. Great. I sat there stroking Matei's hair whilst whispering comforting things into his ear, while he lay on the grass with tears spilling over his cheeks. "Jana...?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see TJ staring at me. "Yes?" I said somewhat impatiently. "How about I call my mum and she could use eolas (plz don't kill me if that's not how you spell it) to find us then come pick us up in her car?" My face broke into a smile, and I nodded gratefully at him. He walked away smiling and he picked up him phone. My attention was drawn back to Matei as he began to whimper with pain again. "Matei? When did you get burnt exactly?" I asked him, my eyes gazing over the swollen scars on his back. "I'm not sure, the last thing I remember is not being able to breathe then waking up outside." He said hesitantly. "Not being able to breathe?" I questioned. "Asthma." Emilia answered for him "you know...since the fire and stuff." I nodded understandingly and went back to stroking his soft black hair. I could hear snippets of TJ's and his mums conversation. "We don't now where we are mum...use eolas...we can't walk Matei's hurt...burnt his back...quite badly...he's in a lot of pain...bring the car...okay see you soon" I smiled at him "help on its way?" I asked, he nodded, looking quite tired. I can't blame him of course, it's been quite a stressful day.

Matei POV

Finally help arrived. TJ's mum pulled up in her van, running to her son to check if he was alright. "Mum I'm fine, help Matei." His mum came over and knelt down beside me. She tutted out load as she inspected my wound causing me to yelp in pain. "I don't know how you lit get into these messes" she looked around at us smiling "at least no one else is hurt." She turned back to me. "Right can you move Matei?"

"No" I said bluntly, by back was agony as she expected me to move?

"Okay, now TJ take his legs, Jana take his middle and I'll take his legs, Selina can you open the doors please? And Emilia hold his hand." I let out a small scream as I was carried to to comfort of the van. They placed me on the seat so I was lying across al of them in hope not to disturb my back in any way. "Okay?" Jana asked me as we took off

"Okay." I smiled at her, taking her hand

" maybe okay will be our always" she said planting a kiss on my head. I rolled my eyes, laughing. "OMG your obsessed with TFIOS" I giggled.

"Yeah but you love me so that's okay" she replied smirking at me. I tried to sniffle a big yawn, and of course jana noticed. "You go to sleep okay? You'll me fine" she said smiling down on me. I nodded, suddenly realising just how tired I actually was. I closed my eyes, finally letting darkness take over me, leading me into a dreamless sleep.

Selina POV

We got dropped at the Kafe leaving TJs mum to take Matei to get some medical treatment. Jana and Emilia wanted to go with her but she convinced them to stay with us. As we sat down, Emilia sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Hey fluff ball? What's up? Don't worry about Matei, he'll be fine." TJ said patting her on the arm. "It's not that" she said "I thought he was over the anxiety and panic attacks...guess not though"

"Panic attacks?"

"Anxiety?" We where all stunned that Matei never told us this. Emilia nodded "yeah since the fire, he was always really jumpy and nervous. Most nights he would wake up drenched in sweat, and hyperventilating. It was quite scary when he would have a panic attack. The first one he had was in the hospital and all the nurses ran in and injected him with something and he calmed down. The worst one though was a month ago, he had a flashback at home, and had a panic attack like usual, but this time he had managed to trick himself into having an asthma attack and he fainted and went to the hospital. He was realised after a coupe of hours but it was just so s-scary..." he voice broke and she started to silently cry. I stood up and hugged her. "He should of told us, we could have protected him..." I said sadly. "He didn't want to feels week." She murmured. I hugged her even tighter. "I think it's time to go home." I said

 **Hello!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was quite fun thinking up that little speech Emilia did, so I hope you liked it. Thank you to those who have commented, voted and read the book. It's nice to see people appreciate my work. Bye for now! 3**

 **Han xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

-one week after the pack was kidnapped, Matei is back at home after going to hospital so his burns could be treated. It's a full moon and the back decide to break the boundaries and they run wild. But things can go wrong...-

Emilia POV

Me and the pack where waiting for Matei's return from the hospital. I couldn't wait to see him again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, before anyone could stop me I ran to open the door and I was greeted by a tired looking Matei. "Matei!" I yelled in delight and I ran to hug him. Being careful not to touch is back to much. He laughed and hugged me tight. We broke away from the hug and Matei turned his attaention to Jana. "Hiya." He grinned at her. She grinned back before wrapping him in a bear hug, the released each other and Matei then hugged TJ and Selina. I was happy that the pack was all back together again, and it was a full moon tonight. And I had a plan for this full moon.

Matei POV

"Guys?" Emilia said. "Yeah?" I answered. "Well you know since it's a full moon and all maybe we could spend it in the wild for once, if Matei's feeling up to it." Me and the pack looked at each other, personally I really wanted to go to the wild but I also didn't want to go against my Alfa and girlfriend. "You up to it Matei?" Jana asked smiling at me. My fave broke out into a smile "yeah I am" I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. "Great!" TJ yelled, "this is going to be so cool!" Selina agreed. We all high fives in that cheesy way they do in movies when they have just defeated the evil thing but oh well. Tonight was going to be the best.

Moon rise

Jana POV

Me and my pack where standing on the edge of the cliff holding hands and staring into the moon. I was holding hands with Matei and Selina, with Emilia on the other side of Matei and TJ on the other side of Selina. I looked up at Matei "ready?" I asked

"Of course" he answered smiling at me (a/n make them do a lot of smiling don't I ) I felt the familiar tingling sensation spread across my body and next thing I know I'm a wolf. We all run off into the woods, racing each other. Swerving to avoid the giant trees that stood in our way. Finally we came to a stop, all out of breathe. "Hello hello hello..." I tuned around to see someone standing by us. We all change back to o human form and Instantly Matei jumps in front of me growling and baring his fangs. "Who are you?" He said angrily. I could see the veins creeping up his neck so I took his hand in mine to calm him down. "It doesn't matter who I am I just came to say..."

 **Oops cliff hanger hello guys, nice to see ya (if anyone watches strictly) to see you nice!!! anyways sorry if this chapter is abit short but it was just a little filler chapter because the next chapter is going to have some action in it. As usual please vote and feedback will be well received so I she you all tomorrow byeeeee**

 **Han xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Matei POV

"It is of no important who I am. I have came to offer you a due." He said staring Jana in the eyes. "The only rule is..." he looked at me with his eyes glowing "no one can help you, not even your silly little boyfriend." I could feel the he familiar tingling sensation and I could see myself veining up. Jana grabbed my hand, helping to calm my anxiety about what was coming to happen. "Tomorrow night, at sundown." He said as he walked off. "And don't forget, just me and you." He smirked at me and sauntered off. I released a breathe I didn't realise I was holding, I could feel myself getting anxious about what will happen if Jana looses. Jana then stood in front of me, turning around so we were facing each other. She grabbed both of my hands and studied my face. "Are you okay?" She asked, still grasping my hands tight. "I don't want to leave you alone with him..." I said looking into her eyes. She pulled me into a hug "you have to, he might hurt you, and Id never forgive myself if you got hurt." I looked down, taking a moment to process every thing. When I looked up again Jana was smiling at me "Come on, the suns rising."

Next day in the Kafe

Emilia POV

We where all sitting down sipping milkshake. We where all quiet wondering what was going to happen to Jana in the duel. Suddenly Matei stood up "I can't just sit here when my girlfriend is being attacked! I need to o go find her!" Matei said making his way to the door. "Woah!" TJ said running to catch up with him, with me and Selina close behind. Matei stopped and turned around his eyes glowing. "Matei, get a hold of your wolf!" I nudged him, instantly his eyes returned to normal. "Now, what I was going to say is you can't go alone" he grinned at Matei and took of running into the woods. "This isn't hide and seek, you know, this is way more dangerous!!" I yelled after them, m and Selina look at each other. "We better follow them.." Selina said "and if anything happens to them we go and tell Imara." I nodded in agreement and we took off running into the woods.

In the woods

TJ POV

We where running for ages, when I picked up a sent close by. I sniffed the air realising that there was four sents. It wasn't Janas or that strange man, these where new sents. I glanced over at Matei who looked worried and anxious. Suddenly I saw a man placing his hand of Matei's mouth and other man grabbing him. But before I could react I felt the same happening to me.

Matei POV

I squirmed and wrestled to get out of the men's arms, but it was no use. I looked over at TJ and I saw his expression soften when he looked into my eyes. That's when I knew he knew about my anxiety. I saw a man pull a hanky out of his pocket and hold it over my nose and mouth. Me and TJ stared at each other in alarm.

TJ POV

I saw the panic in Matei's eyes and the hanky was put over his nose and mouth. I noticed his chest wasn't moving, I realised he wasn't breathing so he didn't breathe in the nasty fumes on the hanky. Eventually I saw him begin to breathe again and a minuets later I saw his eyes close and he shook his head before he went completely limp. "Help!!!!!!!!!" I screamed before i felt and pain in my head, last thing I remember is the men running away leaving me and Matei alone before it all went dark.

 **Oooooo what's gonna happen next, dun dun dun. Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it's not very good but it's the best I could do. Don't forget to vote if you liked this chapter and I'll see you all tomorrow byeeeeee**

 **Han xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Jana POV

"Right, I'm here, let's get this over with." I looked around to see if there where any wolfblood nearby but thankfully there wasn't. "Great, let's get started then." I growled at him and bent down, suddenly I was in wolf form. He snarled at me, baring his fangs. Then he leaped at me, sinking his teeth into my leg, I howled with pain. But I wasn't going to give up, I wasn't going to let this person win. We circled each other for a bit, growling angrily at each other. Then I ran and him and pined him to the floor, I bit his arm enough so he couldn't move from pain, but I knew it wouldn't kill him. Suddenly I heard howling. I knelt down and used eolas to find the source of the howl and what I saw frightened me. I took of hoping I'd make it in time.

 **A couple of minutes before**

Selina POV

As when ran to the woods we couldn't see anybody. We stopped for s minute to catch our breath, studying our surroundings hoping to catch a glimpse of Jana, TJ or Matei. Out of now where we heard an ear piercing scream, then four men ran right past us. "Oi!!!" I yelled but they didn't come back. I shot a worried look at Emilia and we ran in the direction of the noise. When we got there we saw TJ and Matei lying on the floor. Thankfully TJ was binging to stir but Matei was still out cold. I put TJs head on my lap and Emilia did the same with Matei's. "We have to go get Imara." I said. "No!" Emilia shouted "we need to stay with them, those when could come back. What we need to Jana." I looked at her then we both looked into the sky and began to howl.

Present day

Jana POV

When I reached the source of the howl my heart broke. TJ and Matei where lying with their heads on Selinas and Emilias laps. "What happened?" I asked as the stared at them in shock horror. They just shook their heads meaning they didn't know. "What's...going...on...?" TJ tired to sit up, but then flopped back down again. I crawled over to him. "I think you where attacked." I said sympathetically. "Oh yeah, we where."

"Do you think to remember what happened?" I asked, helping him to sit up. His faces was thoughtful for a moment before he began to speak. "Well Matei wanted to come looking for you so I went with him, but the girls didn't think it was a good idea. Then as we where running I suddenly picked up four unknown wolfblood scents. Suddenly I see two men grab Matei and one puts his hand over his mouth then two others do the same to me. So obviously we start to struggle but then one hold a rag to Matei's mouth, and I saw the panic and anxiety in his eyes. At first he doesn't breath, I suppose so he didn't breath in the fumes that where definitely on that rag. Then he starts to breathe again and in about 10 seconds his eyes close and he shakes his head then goes completely limp. I scream as load as I can, then they hit me over the head and it all went dark." My mouth fell open in shock. "Does your head still hurt?" I asked finally. He smiled at me sadly "just a little headache I'll be fine." I nodded but my eyes had drifted over to Matei who was still out cold. I grabbed the rag form his feet and stuffed it in his pocket. "What you doing with that?" Emilia asked in surprise. "We can get it analysed at segolia later, to find out what the substance is. We could use that to find out who these people are." Emilia looked down at Matei. "Don't worry, I bet he'll wake up soon." I hugged her. Suddenly Matei began to stir. "Sh*t, what's going on?" He asked sluring his words together. "You where attacked remember and then drugged you with something so you passed out." He told him gently. "TJ?" He asked, wondering where his mate was. "I'm here Matei." TJ answered crawling over to him. "Are you okay?" Matei asked him. TJ chuckled "yeah I'm okay. How you feeling?" "Been better." Matei grunted. I giggled at his answer, "come on, let's go go home and you can sleep."

Back at the house

Matei POV

"I'm sorry Jana." I said as we lay sprawled out the sofa. "It's okay, at least your weren't severely hurt. That's the important thing." She said softly. "So your not mad?" I questioned, stroking her hair. "I was at first, but I know you just wanted to make sure I was safe." " I'll always make sure your safe Jana, and I'll always protect you." I smiled to myself before I fell into a deep sleep

 **I know about you, but I quite liked that chapter. Like I said before we have just over 100 reads!!!! thank you all so much for taking to time to read and vote on my story it really does mean the world. I will be posting tomorrow but keep in mind after Tuesday I don't know if I can update daily because I will have started school again. But I'll tell you when I'm updating and when I'm not. Anyways see you tomorrow!**

 **Han xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Jana POV

I woke up on the sofa, lying on top of Matei. Slowly I got up, so I wouldn't wake him and began to make us pancakes for breakfast. I was in the act of flipping the pancakes when the doorbell rang. I looked over to see that Matei hadn't stirred, probably still tired after last nights event in the forest. Quietly I answered the door. "Rhydian!! Maddy!!" I whisper yelled in delight. "Be quiet okay? My boyfriends asleep on the sofa." They nodded and followed me into the living room. We quickly caught up on each other's lives as Matei lay asleep on the sofa. Maddy looked at him and studied his face. "He looks like a nice guy." She commented smiling. I grinned at her "yeah he is."

"What ok earth happened yesterday to get him so tired?" Rhydian chuckled. I frowned remembering all that had happened in the past month. "Jana? What's going on?" Maddy asked leading m over to the sofa by Matei. I began to stoke his hair lightly. "After we exposed the secret, everyone was so understanding. Except this one organisation, which we don't know the name of. They kidnapped me, Matei, TJ, Selina and Emilia. Emilia is Matei's sister. Then my pack and they took us to this building has locked us in a cage overground-"

"Where you okay? I know how much you hate cages." Rhydian said quickly, a concerned look on his face. "Yeah I was fine, I was more angry then anything, like the rest of my pack. Then we saw Matei huddled in the corner because he was claustrophobic. Imagine how scared you would be getting locked in a cage. That's how Matei felt only 10 times worse. Then..."

"Yes?" Maddy promoted taking my hand. "The fire alarms when off and Matei had a panic attack. His parents died in a fire at his house and he and his sister where trapped inside. He managed to get them out through a window but Emilia has a burn all the way down her face and neck and he had a broken leg and burns all over his back. We finally got out but Matei had past out after inhaling to much smoke and he had sever burns on his back." To prove my point I gently pulled up Matei's top to reveal white scars on his back. Rhydian and Maddy gasped our load. It was only them I realised I was crying.

"A week later he was alright and to celebrate we spent the full moon in the wild. A man came, presumably a worker for the organisation and challenged me to a duel. A-and I said yes. So I went the next night and I won. But then I heard my pack howling so I used eolas to find then and Matei and TJ where passed out on the floor and Selina and Emilia had their heads on their laps. TJ had been hit in the head and Matei had had a rag placed over his nose and mouth which was filled with horrible fumes so they passed out. They woke up and we came home. Matei's been asleep ever since. And TJ-" I glanced down at my phone to see a text from Imara. "-is awake and fine. According to Imara. His mum." I started to stroke Matei's hair again whilst Maddy and Rhydian stared in shock.

Rhydian POV

I looked at Matei in disbelief. How could someone be okay after all of that? I thought. After loosing your parents in a fire aswell, pure hell for a wolfblood. As all that was running through my mind Matei began to stir. "Jana?" Matei said groggily, blinking, his eyes getting used to the darkness. "How you feeling?" Jana asked softly kneeling I front of him. "Headache, but I'm fine." He looked at me. "Care to introduce me?" Jana chuckled. "This is Rhydian-" she said pointing at me. "And this is Maddy." She said gesturing to my girlfriend. "Nice to meet you!" Me and Maddy said smiling wildly at him. "Nice to meet you." He said.

 **Hello!!!! I don't have much to say expect, thank you for reading this rubbish story. Please leaves comments below and don't forget to vote if you like story! Byeeeee! ️**

 **Han xxx**


End file.
